Black&White: Fall of Chaos Saga
by TeeBot111
Summary: My ORIGINAL anime/manga. *I couldn't find the Original Anime/Manga category, so I posted it as Misc.* This is a story about a boy whose possessed by an ancient spirit. Read on to find more. Read and Review, please! PROLOGUE now up. ^^


Black   
&  
White  
Fall of Chaos Saga  
~Prologue~  
  
Characters Introduced:  
Dark Shiro  
Shiro Arul  
Nick Arul  
Cole  
  
A large temple on top of a mountain, lit up as a shrill woman's scream pierced through the darkness of night. Suddenly, a commotion came about.  
  
"M'lord," said a man in a white robe. "Come quick. M'lady has, been- killed," he said.   
A man with a goatee and short brown hair quickly got out of his bed. He dashed out into the hallway and came face to face with a young mage with spiky black hair.   
"Lord Vaulderant, I hate to tell you, but the dark forces have claimed Lady Maureen's soul I'm very sorry," he said.   
Lord Vaulderant pushed the boy aside. A Gesture, fanning him self with a fan, chuckled.   
"Oooh, it seems he doesn't want any sympathy from you, Mage Shiro," the Gesture said in a queer way.   
Shiro sighed. "Unfortunately, magic isn't able to bring deceased individuals back from the dead," he said.  
The Gesture laughed. "Oh, but there is. But you royal mages aren't allowed to practice Black Magic. Master Cole, Lord Vaulderant's arch nemesis, used to be a Royal Mage, but he turned on him and practiced black magic with some followers. Now he's vowed to take Lord Vaulderant's kingdom over. But, we have such talented warriors and mages at our disposal, he doesn't have a chance."  
Just then, a guard came up. "Mage Shiro, you are under arrest for the murder of Lady Maureen," he said. He and 2 other guards came up, and grabbed him by the arm. Shiro gulped.   
"You must be crazy if you think I'm capable of murdering Lord Vaulderant's wife! I was no where's near her room when it happened!" he yelled.  
The Gesture glared down at Shiro. He smiled evilly, and chuckled. His eye's seemed to shift colors quickly, from green to brown. He smiled, and walked off.  
  
In the dungeon, Shiro sat, locked in shackle and chain. He wished there were a way to escape and clear his name, but there wasn't. Just then, the Gesture appeared out of nowhere.  
"Aww, poor Shiro," he said, chuckling. Shiro looked up. He had a startled look on his face as the Gesture suddenly shifted into a tall skinny man with pale skin and a black robe on. "Surprised to see me?" asked the man.  
Shiro got up, and tried charging at the man, only to be pulled back by the shackles. "You! Cole! You killed Lord Vaulderant's wife and framed me, didn't you!" he called.  
Cole chuckled, twirling his gray hair in his fingers. "Ah, yes. I have had a stern hatred towards all of Lord Vaulderant's Mages for years. I especially hated you, Shiro. You are the one who thwarted my son, Lyle. And now, I use this as my revenge."  
Shiro gulped. "What do you plan on doing with me?" he asked. He glared at Cole with deadly eyes.  
"I plan on killing you, the same way you killed my son. I'll take a dagger, carve your heart out, and then take your eyes and feed them to my Cerberus'."   
Shiro gulped. "Not if I can help it." He stiffened his hand, and suddenly, a rod came to his hand. He aimed it down, and suddenly, a blue light beamed out, and sliced the chains off. He sliced the other arms chains off as well. He then got into a battle stance.  
"Ah, you came armed, I see. With your Spirit Sword. Ah, yes. I, too, have one, as all Royal Mages do. Only people that know how to use Magic can use them. And mine, over time, has grown dark," he said. He drew his Spirit Sword, and suddenly, a black beam appeared. "Prepare to die," he said.   
Suddenly, they started to fight. Shiro went in to slice Cole from above, but Cole blocked it with his sword. The two fought and fought. Eventually, Shiro finally knocked Cole down, and had him at his mercy.  
"You don't have the gut's to kill me, boy. You don't have the courage. So why have me at your mercy?" Cole asked.   
Shiro snarled. "Because I AM going to kill you," he said, fixing to stab his sword through Cole's throat. But, suddenly, Cole held his hand out. A jolt of dark energy blasted from his hand. Shiro flew back, smashing through the stoned wall of the dungeon. He grabbed hold of the side, looking down as the rubble landed on the ground. Cole looked down at Shiro.   
"You should have killed me before I got you like this," he said. He lifted his sword. But, before he could, the ground started to crack. He looked down at the ground he was standing on. "No," he said. Suddenly, the whole floor of the dungeon crumbled. He fell, and him and Shiro were quickly falling to the ground.   
Shiro, in his last moments of life, held his sword tightly in his hand, and breathed out. A strange cloud came from his mouth and entered the swords handle. He then blacked out.   
  
100 Years Later...  
  
A boy about 13-years-old floated in mid-air. He was using psychic energy to levitate him self. He used his energy to lift a rock. He moved it several feet to the right. He then held his hands out, and released a psychic blast toward the large rock he just moved. It shattered into many pieces. He smirked.   
"Ah, what a beautiful day it is," he said. His name was Shiro Arul. Suddenly, his older brother, Nick Arul, called for him.   
"Shiro! Mom wants you to come home for lunch!" he called. Shiro sighed, landing gently on the ground.   
"Be there in a minute!" he called. He walked over to a stone sticking up from beneath the ground, and picked up a sack. He threw it over his shoulder, and turned, only to pause. He turned back, and looked at the rock. He raised his eyebrow.  
"I wonder why I always think that rock looks to strange," he said to him self. He looked around, and smirked. "I'm sure I can move it to see what's under it, if any thing," he said to him self. He held his hands out, and suddenly, the rock started to lift off the ground. The large rock slowly rose into the air. He moved the rock over just enough to see what was beneath it. He walked over to the hole, and peered in.   
He found a lot of rubble beneath it. He scrounged through the rubble, only to find a strange, short rod, almost shaped like a swords handle. He brushed the dirt off of the rod, and examined it. "This looks like something I saw in a school book," he said to him self. He looked into a small rounded off hole at the top of the rod. He looked into it to see if anything valuable was inside, such as gems or whatnot.   
Suddenly, he saw a cloud of dust come from the inside of the rod. He threw the rod down, and coughed. He wiped his eyes to get the dust out of them. Suddenly, he felt a bit strange.   
"Whoa, I feel dizzy," he thought. Suddenly, he heard a voice, not a loud voice, but a voice of a teenage boy not too much older than him.   
"Thank you for unleashing me..." it said, drifting off in the wind. Shiro looked around.   
"Whose there?" he called out. No one answered. Shiro gulped, and grabbed his sack. He ran off to go home. But, the rod, in which was left on the ground, lit up briefly, and dimmed out again.  
  
May It Begin... 


End file.
